银河系恋曲
by Tomb.C
Summary: 在这个世界上生活了14年，沢田纲吉的人生迎来变化。（AU）


我和你之间仿佛隔了条银河，是一年也见不了一次面的那种。

奈奈站在料理台前清洗象牙白的瓷杯时，沢田纲吉正低头解决盘子里的煎蛋。

水流冲刷瓷杯的细微声响，与每日清晨准时开播的早间新闻的主播的声音交杂在一起，是一成不变的日常。

还有一成不变的人。

沢田奈奈与沢田纲吉。

"纲君，今早妈妈去拿报纸的时候，刚好碰见隔壁家的高桥太太呢。"刚洗净一个瓷杯，奈奈把杯子放到一旁的沥水架上，随后又开始洗下一个瓷碟。

"嗯。"纲吉随意应答道。

"听我说哦，高桥太太他们下个月就要移居到美国，以后就见不到面了呢，真遗憾，明明过年的时候都有来往，以后不知道会变成怎样呢？"

"这么突然？"

"也不是突然了，高桥先生…不是很早就随公司搬到美国了吗，听说现在总算稳定下来，所以才想把家人也接过去。"

"这样也真是，遗憾啊。"纲吉轻抿一口被放置在离他右手不远的白瓷杯里的温牛奶，缓缓开口，牛奶顺着口腔流入食道，满溢甜腻。

「近日，Athena集团正式对外公布将在日本设立分公司，这是Athena自成立以来第一次涉足日本…」

"嗯，是有点遗憾了。"奈奈抬起头望着纲吉说，她稍微提高音调，"但是很快，就会有别人搬进来的，真希望能跟他们好好相处，啊，不知道是怎样的人呢，现在就已经开始期待了呢。"

—只是再搬进来的人怎么都比不了已经离开的人，不是吗？

沢田纲吉想。

他想起在他最开始有记忆的时候，高桥一家就一直居住在他们隔壁，而至于奈奈已经在这个地方生活了多久，纲吉从来没有问过。

纲吉从有记忆的那一天起，就从来没有离开过这里—并盛。

他不大清楚他跟奈奈两个人算不算是相依为命，因为给予他们沢田之姓的那个人，早就不在了，沢田纲吉没有关于那个人的记忆，一点都没有，奈奈也很少在他面前提起那个人。

所以高桥一家要搬离并盛，不仅仅是遗憾。

藏在奈奈那句"真遗憾"的后面，是"好寂寞"。

「日本是一个很好的发展平台，此次Athena决定扩展日本市场，老实说，是一个很大的赌注…」

"呐，纲君。"奈奈把最后一个瓷碗放到沥水架上，关上水龙头的水，"那个是，你的哥哥哦。"她拾起挂在围裙上的毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的手，语气平淡地像是在讨论今夜的晚餐。

沢田纲吉终于从自己的早餐中抬起头，他扫了奈奈一眼，发现奈奈的表情十分平静，之后才把视线放到一直没有正视过的电视机上。

屏幕里，那个男人坐姿端正，谈吐大方，剪裁合身的西装衬着他姣好的身段，金色的碎发散落到五官精致的脸上，那双湛蓝色的眸瞳美得让人惊心—起码，对沢田纲吉来说，是惊心—宛如惊不起波澜的蔚蓝大海，温柔，又危险。

"哦，我要去上学了。"

"嗯，一路小心。"对着背起书包走出门的自己的儿子，奈奈温柔地说。

在这个世界上生活了14年，沢田纲吉有一个从来没见过面的哥哥。

* * *

亲人，到底是一个怎样的存在呢？

最先的认知是血缘关系，后来渐渐地了解到，彼此毫无联系的两人，通过某种方式，也是可以成为亲人的存在，反过来说，亲人，最后也可以成为毫无关系的人。

那这样的关系不是很脆弱吗？

任谁，都不是谁身边永远的谁。

而假若结果注定悲伤，那么从一开始，这种关系就不要存在，那该多好。

沢田纲吉被挤在人群中。

他在等待行人道的绿灯。

对于自己的身世问题，纲吉或许是十分好奇的，奈奈是正经人家，可沢田家没有爸爸，当然，纲吉也不愿意相信奈奈遭遇过什么事。

不过从奈奈对爸爸的为数不多的描述来看，他们是出于相爱而结合的，然后有一天，那个名叫沢田家光的男人离开了他们。

为什么离开？

—不知道。

到哪里去了？

—不知道

现在还活着吗？

—不知道。

沢田纲吉有一个比自己年纪大的哥哥。

像是被人从后方撞到，纲吉踉跄一下才发现绿灯早就亮起，现在已经在闪烁了，他急急忙忙地跟上前方的人群，却又突然被人从后边紧紧拉住。

是被拉住，手腕处传来的力道十分大，他感觉骨头都在作痛，他回过头，看见一名带着黑色鸭舌帽以及墨镜的可疑男人。

帽子压不住的金色头发在清晨阳光的照耀下放佛闪烁着光芒。

纲吉想，如果这个人也拥有一双湛蓝的眸瞳，那一定是非常好看的，他怯怯地开口，"请问，是有什么事吗？"

"你，是沢田纲吉吗？"男人询问，声线低沉悦耳，还有些熟悉。

对方知道他的名字，但纲吉保证他不认识对方，他不认识这样的人，新型诈骗？

"啊，不要害怕，我只是想见见你而已。"说罢，男人抬起手稍稍拉下墨镜，墨镜下，是如大海一般漂亮的湛蓝眼眸，摄人心魂。

纲吉不自觉睁大了眼，他在自己反应过来之前就已经张开了口，"谁？"

"沢田家康。"男人—沢田家康眯起眼笑道，眼中似有流光萤转，他唇角微微上翘，"你的哥哥。"

—是刚刚出现在电视上的人。

在这个世界上生活了14年，沢田纲吉第一次真正地见到了自己的哥哥。

* * *

生平的第一次翘课，因为一个，嗯，素未谋面的，陌生人。

应该是可以这么定义的吧，纲吉咬着吸管想。

"要吃什么吗？"沢田家康翻动着手中的餐牌，轻声问纲吉。

"不用。"纲吉同样低声回答，他不是很明白为什么要放低音量，只是盯着家康翻动餐牌的手指，修长的，节骨分明的手指，连指甲都是完美的，他扫了一眼自己因为常年握笔姿势不正确而导致中指顶端骨头突出的右手。

"不用客气哦。"

"真的不用。"

"真的。"家康抬起头注视纲吉，此时，刚刚还有意无意关注他的纲吉突然间敛去全部视线，"不用客气。"

"真的不用。"纲吉盯着桌上摆设用的紫色干花，"不久以前我才吃过早餐…"

"嗯。"家康拉开左手衣袖袖口看了看时间，"现在确实很早呢，我也没想到这么快就能碰到你。"

"…为什么找我？"

"嗯？刚刚不是说了吗？"他轻抿一口咖啡，"是来见你的。"

"所以说，为什么来见我？"纲吉放下杯子，他稍微看了家康一眼，发现对方在注视他，又立马移开视线。

他曾经，很好奇自己的身世，而他从奈奈那里得到的，是一个叫沢田家光的名字，此外，关于沢田家光这个人，他几乎是不了解的。

除去对方是Athena总经理这件事。

这是纲吉从新闻上了解到的，但那已经是沢田家光宣布沢田家康为Athena新任总经理的时候了，他有在网络上大致搜索Athena以及沢田家光的信息，不过搜索到的大多是关于沢田家康这个人。

年轻的、有才能的、又是俊美的Athena接班人。

"硬要说原因的话大概是…"家康把右手食指放置到嘴唇上，轻轻摩擦，他笑道，"对你，稍微有点兴趣吧。"

狡猾的人。

沢田纲吉最不擅长应付的人，可他仔细一想又觉得，他跟沢田家康，本来就是处在不同世界的两个人，他应该怎样对待这个人才是正确的呢？

"那你呢？对我的出现，好像一点也不惊讶。"家康问。

"不，其实我很惊讶。"

"我倒是一点都看不出。"

"你才是，对于我的存在这件事，一点都没有想法吗？"纲吉颔首。

如果沢田家光是上层社会的人，并且早已有一个儿子，那么他的存在就是最想被沢田家族掩藏的存在，因为，沢田家光与奈奈的结合，一定是得不到沢田家族的认可的，他们不会承认沢田奈奈是沢田家光的妻子，不会承认沢田纲吉是沢田家光的儿子，他们会拼命掩藏沢田家光的这段"黑历史"，这是纲吉对自己与奈奈的现况作出的最好的解释。

这样的剧情，在现实中并不少见，他只不过是普遍中的一个，他发现他现在的接受能力很强。

"多少是有一点吧，没想到那个男人居然这样大胆呢，我还以为他会一辈子乖乖地待在城堡中，成为笼中鸟。"说这句话的时候沢田家康的眸中藏不住些许残忍，让纲吉有些心惊，可这种残忍很快便被收敛起来，"不过别在意，反正你对那个男人也应该没什么印象。"

"确实没什么印象，所以，我可以走了吗？"

在这个世界上生活了14年，沢田纲吉对自己的亲生父亲没有任何的一点印象。

* * *

当时针有条不紊地指向9 的时候，沢田纲吉知道自己死定了—云雀恭弥两手紧握浮萍拐朝他走来，黑色的不知年代的校服外套在他身后翻滚—

—疼痛的、青紫色的、血色的，构成了现在的沢田纲吉，他仰卧在校门处，甚至连起来的力气都没有。

他不该忘记的，不该忘记并盛中学的风纪委员长，那个魔鬼。

那些深入骨髓的疼痛，他不该忘记。

宛如心脏被血淋淋地剖开，它还在跳动，被分成两半、在跳动，那些有关沢田纲吉的父亲的言论。

奈奈是那么地、那么地小心翼翼。

沢田纲吉依旧可以在夜半听见那隐晦的哭声，是压抑的，像是尘封许久的厚重的日记本被翻开的声音，指间全是纸张的粉尘。

从那以后，变得小心翼翼的是纲吉，他不再询问父亲的话题，不再谈论父亲的话题，他开始变得沉默。

可是谁又放过他？

流言蜚语总是人们的饭后主食。

仅仅是"沢田家光"这四个字，就代替了所有。

恨吗？

当然恨，怎么能不恨呢，沢田纲吉所有的14年来的不快乐，全都跟沢田家光有关，那些嘲笑那些伤痛，包括沢田纲吉本应该最亲近的哥哥—

见鬼的哥哥。

纲吉从地上爬起身，背上全是泥沙，他没在意，拎起书包往教室走，他猜他的脸一定很可笑，因为他的同学们—现在还是课间—都在嘲笑他，他回到教室丢下自己的书包，跑去卫生间洗了把脸。

微红的渗着泥沙的水随下水道流走了。

「对你，稍微有点兴趣吧。」

见鬼的感兴趣。

感兴趣是当得知自己的父亲是知名集团的独生子时，拼了命用尽一切方法搜索关于自己的父亲的信息，结果却翻出了自己同父异母的哥哥，那些恨与羡慕与妒忌，曾经是那么深、那么深地扎根在沢田纲吉的心底。

在望见奈奈眼眶发红的每一个清晨，在触到奈奈湿润的衣袖的每一刻，沢田纲吉都在诅咒这两个男人。

他们可以很快乐，他们可以很幸福，悲伤全留在日本并盛毫不起眼的沢田家。

—诅咒这个姓氏。

所谓的感兴趣不过是工作顺便而已，顺便瞧瞧这可怜的被遗弃的孩子。

沢田纲吉慢慢沿着洗手台蹲下，那些在孩童时期就已经被掩藏的眼泪终于冲破决堤，浸过他脸上滚烫的伤口，仿佛要腐蚀到心底。

剧烈的、缓慢的、窒息的、宛如凌迟的阵痛。

见鬼的沢田家康。

他毁了沢田纲吉。

* * *

亲吻发生在同一日的夜晚，银白色的星星点点缀满并盛的天空，同过往无数个夜里一般，绞痛着沢田纲吉的人生。

沢田家前停了一辆漂亮的黑色轿车。

纲吉进屋的时候，奈奈刚泡好茶，倒满三杯，象牙白的瓷杯，放到那张四人餐桌上。

"我回来了。"纲吉踢开鞋子，指尖轻扫着墙壁，进入大厅。

"欢迎回来。"奈奈温婉地笑着，她穿过客厅，来到纲吉身前，手抚上纲吉的脸，触着那泛红的部位，纲吉禁不住低声唤痛，"脸怎么了？"她问。

"没什么，今天，不小心摔倒了。"纲吉眨了眨眼，垂下视线。

"下次要小心！"

"嗯…那我，先上楼。"

"好，今天的晚饭可能有点晚—"

"纲吉留下来也没事。"沢田纲吉的哥哥—沢田家康打断了奈奈的话，他正坐在餐椅上，双手交叠置于膝头，从头至尾，他都没碰过那象牙白的瓷杯。

"我觉得您离开的话也没事。"奈奈依旧面带笑容，语气却凌厉起来，这是纲吉第一次听见奈奈这样说话，他有些担心的看着她。

"别这么说。"沢田家康耸肩，完全不在意奈奈的不友善，"我只是来交还你某些东西。"

"我们什么都不需要。"

"不，不是'给'，是'还'。"大约是出于口渴，亦或只是想喝点东西，他纤长的手指放到瓷杯上，轻巧巧地把瓷杯转了个面，拿起，抿了一口，温热的绿茶滑过肠道，他的眼睛微微眯了起来，"G。"他唤到。

这时候一直站在家康身后的红发男人把手中的盒子放到餐桌上，正方体形，边长约30厘米。

"是一些放在我这里会有一个疯女人想要烧掉的—"家康挑起一个玩味的笑容看着明显动摇的奈奈，"无伤大雅的信件。"

奈奈不自觉睁大了眼，可她依旧站在原处，站在纲吉身边，手指紧紧缠着纲吉的。

"我不希望你误会什么，实际上，关于那个男人所做的事，我并不太感兴趣。"他站起身，迈着稳健的步伐走到奈奈身前，他瞥过面部带着淤伤跟擦伤的纲吉，眉毛轻蹙，"如果你不介意，我很乐意跟纲吉有一个美好的夜晚。"

"不—"

"妈妈。"纲吉用力回握住奈奈的手，"我没关系的。"他摇头。

"可是！"

"我没关系！"纲吉强调，他松开手，推了她一下，"去吧。"

—去吧，到你最重要的事物旁边。

—你值得拥有。

"我会在9点送纲吉回来。"家康允诺。

当手搭上纲吉的肩膀的时候，纲吉没有拒绝，那带着暖意，他瞧见奈奈有些急切地走回餐桌旁，那上面，正方体的盒子就在那里。

* * *

"我不知道你为什么这样做，但我会感谢你。"沢田家门前，纲吉往侧边转身，甩掉家康搭在他肩上的手。

"不胜荣幸。"他站立住，显然是纲吉不动，他不动。

"现在，你可以选择离开，不用管我。"

"这恐怕做不到。"家康露出一个有些无奈的笑容，"我刚答应了奈奈，你应该拥有美味的晚餐。"

"谢谢，我想我不需要。"

"那么，我们换个方式好了。"家康收敛起笑容，那些曾经对待纲吉与奈奈的以及在公众场合里的温和此刻正一点一点丢失，"你的脸是怎么回事？"

"我说过了，不小心摔倒而已。"

"能摔成这样？"家康上前一步，眉目间尽是嘲笑。

"不用你管！"纲吉没忘记，他会这样全都因为面前的人。

"…我在尽我的努力对你表达善意，但显然你并不需要。"他掐住纲吉的下颔，强迫纲吉抬起头，正好掐到纲吉淤伤的部位，纲吉倒吸了一口凉气。

"善意？"纲吉尝试扒开家康的手，但徒劳，"我以为你恨我。"

寂静突然笼罩了两人，片刻后，沢田家康再度开口，"你恨我？"

"我有什么理由不恨你？"

接下来，家康念了一长串英文，可纲吉没听清，他也不懂，唯一能辨析的大概只有那一个"Well"了。

下一秒，他感到视线一阵模糊，随即，他被恶狠狠地压到沢田家的外墙上，他还没来得及呼唤，温热的两片便挤到他唇上—

—是一个吻。

不完全意义上的吻，沢田家康只是发狠地啃咬着纲吉的双唇，不带一丝柔情，纲吉感到唇部火辣辣地痛着，他能尝到血腥味，就跟白天里云雀恭弥的浮萍拐打到他脸上时一样，是疼痛的、带血的。

"这种憎恨如何？"抵着纲吉的唇，家康问。

纲吉想要猛烈地推开压在他身上的人，再给对方一巴掌以及高声谩骂，可奈奈在屋里，他深呼吸一口气，试图平息内心的恐惧，但家康还抵在他唇上，他们的脸靠得这么近、这么近，他吸入的全是对方的气息。

—这种憎恨如何？

这种憎恨。

这种憎恨这种憎恨这种憎恨这种憎恨这种憎恨！

沢田家康问沢田纲吉这种憎恨如何！

这种憎恨是无数个夜晚恶毒的诅咒，那得体的着装，那姣好的身段，那可笑的面容，这种憎恨是随着那些乱七八糟的报导，那一张一张的图片跟一个一个的视频，逐渐渗入到沢田纲吉深处的—

心跳。

沢田家康问沢田纲吉这种憎恨如何？

"我恨你。"他笑着回答。

然后，又是一阵让彼此都疼痛的撕咬，纲吉含住家康的下唇，狠狠咬了下去，他满意地听着对方吸气的声音。

家康又说了一串英文，他修长的腿卡到纲吉双腿间，"真好，很高兴地告诉你，我也恨你。"

—啊，真好，他恨我。

纲吉眼眶酸胀，他闭上了眼，敛去夜里并盛美丽的夜空，那些银白色的星辰，是银河，是桥，是让分隔两地的恋人见面的桥。

而沢田纲吉的爱恋，不是童话。

没有那么一道属于沢田纲吉的银河，会将他送到他的爱人身边。

沢田家康拉扯着纲吉，打开车门，将纲吉推进轿车后座，他扫视那名一直跟在他身边的红发男人，后者在接到讯息时很自觉地走开，随后，他弯过身进入车内，关门，上锁。

"我曾尽我的努力对你表达善意，但显然你并不需要。"家康重复他不久之前说过的话，"那么，我想，既然我们彼此憎恨对方到连善意都不需要的地步—"他俯下身，啃咬上纲吉的脖颈，身体恶意地碾着纲吉，引出纲吉隐忍的呻吟"—就让我们互相伤害。"

带着疼痛的每一次亲吻，爱抚的力道宛若要掐死某个人，肌肤间的撕摩，仿佛要擦去表皮露出里头血淋淋的骨肉才安心。

沢田家康说让他们互相伤害。

—那就来互相伤害吧。

下身准备不足的顶入，干涩、却又撩人，纲吉捉起对方的手，一口咬了下去，制止住那几乎破口而出的惊喊。

而这并不能让家康停住动作，他依旧在进入、在进入、在进入。

血腥味又蔓延了纲吉的口腔。

—那就让他们互相伤害。

纲吉开始被动地晃动起来，背部隔着薄薄的衬衣摩擦着舒适的座椅。

他感到他的汗水、或者是他的泪水，顺着他的前额两侧滑进他的发间，然后，滚烫湿热的东西舔过那条路线。

有个人、有个人，他跨过银河来到沢田纲吉身前。

他说，就让他们互相伤害。

—我们憎恨彼此，我们互相伤害。

THE END


End file.
